


My Papa

by n_dp



Series: From Me to You [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Letter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_dp/pseuds/n_dp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a short letter, but it was the start of a new journey. <em>Thank you</em>, Ryo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Papa

**Author's Note:**

> An unprofitable fanwork of Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Shueisha, Production I.G, and Affiliations.
> 
> Do enjoy~! (●´ω｀●)/

**My Papa**

By Aomine Ryo

Sensei, I don’t have Mommy and Daddy, but there is Papa. (I’m always told) Papa is the coolest man ever (until I beat him later I promise). He is tall and strong like Superman. He can piggyback the fat lady from the corner when she strained her back. He can reach the top of the Christmas tree easily (I can too when I am older, and even older than Papa).

Papa also likes to bring me to the police station. I often meet Papa’s boss Imayoshi-san. He wears glasses and always smiles. Don’t tell Papa, but I think Imayoshi-san is creepy like the evil doer who always thinks of evil plans. But, he seems not more evil than Akashi-san, because Akashi-san is like the boss of evil doer (and the boss of Imayoshi-san).

I like living with Papa. The two of us are always having fun everyday. Papa and I are forever happy together.

Ummm, I hope that Papa gets married to Kagami from the fire station. Because Kagami can cook so well. He is also warm (although his eyebrows are weird!). I don’t mind if he joins Papa and I. The three of us can be forever happy together because every time Kagami comes over, everything becomes more fun and Papa smiles more. But, the most important reason is because Ayame-chan wants to marry Kagami. I can't marry Ayame-chan if she marries Kagami! Papa should marry him first! And Sensei and I can be the emcee in the wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Kagami laughs as he read the first paragraph from Ryo’s letter (“Really, Aho, you even tell him _that_? You and your big ego.” “Shut up.”), feeling the hilarity. That is, until he reads the last part (“…” “No comment, Baka?” “…no?”).
> 
> Kagami nervously folds-and-unfolds-and-folds the white paper after both grown-ups finish reading the letter.
> 
> “Taiga, what about it?”
> 
> “What about _what_?”
> 
> “Marry me.”
> 
> “…are you proposing right now?”
> 
> “Well, Ryo sounds happy. And you don’t want to marry Ayame-chan, do you?”
> 
> “…what makes you think I don’t want to marry her?”
> 
> Aomine frowned. “Taiga, she is … _five._  And she is Kuroko’s daughter. Believe _me_ , you don’t want him to be your dad-in-law. You will be forever a cook in the family if you do that.”
> 
> “Ahomine! What makes it different from you? I cook alone everytime I come here.”
> 
> “…I can cook better than Satsuki, _thank you_. Uh, and we love watching you in the kitchen.”
> 
> Kagami feels like his face is boiled. It feels warm.
> 
> “…so, marry me and live happily forever with me and Ryo?”
> 
> “…you sap!”
> 
> “Let Ryo get Ayame-chan and be mine forever, _Taiga_.”
> 
> “… _Aho!_ ” Kagami turns his head to stare at Aomine on whom he leaned. “You are supposed to plan a proposal and bring a ring! Not on whim after reading Ryo’s letter!”
> 
> Aomine blushes before he reaches at the back of the sofa.
> 
> It is a small red box that appears on his previously empty hand. When the police-man opens the box, there is a simple ring that glows beautifully under the light. Biting his lower lip, he shyly asks Kagami: “Marry me…?”
> 
> Watching the redness on Aomine’s cheeks makes Kagami feels a bit self conscious. If possible, he is sure he can be redder. Fully turning his body, the red haired male hides on Aomine’s chest.
> 
> “Aho, of course I will.”
> 
> (Sleepy Ryo finds his Papa kisses Kagami. Although it is gross in his young mind, he is happy. Because there is that one ring Papa has been keeping in his pocket for a while on Kagami's finger. And he knows that soon, he and Sensei will be emcee. He should think fast, what to call Kagami when he joins the family: Dad, Father, Papa Nigou, or simply Kagami. ~~Aomine secretly asks him to call Kagami _‘Mama_. _’_~~ )


End file.
